


La respuesta

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Bread and Circuses, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Empujado por la interpretación de Kirk y su ánimo, Spock busca al Doctor McCoy para aprender más acerca de "un genuino, cálido y decente sentimiento".





	La respuesta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Response](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666425) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—Doctor. No creo que usted entienda las emociones tan bien como supone.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Ha tenido usted a alguien indicándole interés romántico por considerable tiempo y aún no le ha dado una respuesta clara.

McCoy dudó.

—¿Se refiere a Tonia? Porque ya le he dicho que sólo éramos amigos.

Spock casi suspiró. En su lugar, tomó el hombro de McCoy y miró dentro de sus sorprendidos ojos azules.

—Doctor, ¿sabe usted qué hacer con un genuino, cálido y decente sentimiento?

McCoy parpadeó.

—¿No estará pensando en Jim?

—En sus propias palabras, nosotros somos «sólo amigos».

—Maldito vulcano —McCoy lo besó ferozmente—. Te ha tomado bastante.


End file.
